First Comes Like
by Moon.Sky1772
Summary: Luna comes to town to first meet La Push's player Paul. She plans to just stay for the summer. Will they last? Why does she keep dreaming about a boy named Jacob? What happens when he meets Luna? *After Eclipse,changes to Breaking Dawn* Paul/Luna/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter belongs in Eclipse and belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I used it to start off the story but it belongs to her. The next chapter will start in Luna's POV. Enjoy! **

**Preface-**

(Jacob's POV) **Eclipse-Stephenie Meyer p626-629**

I sighed, long and deep, and stared out the window. Billy was quiet a second too long. "We got a letter today". I could tell that this was the subject he'd been avoiding.

"A letter?"

"A…wedding invitation."

Every muscle in my body locked in place. A feather of heat seemed to brush down my back. I held onto the table to keep my hands steady. There was a piece of the thick ivory paper folded in half with my name handwritten in black ink on the back. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was as fancy as the rest of it. For half a second, I wondered if the bloodsucker was into gloating. I flipped it open.

**Jacob,**

**I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.**

** I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything.**

**Edward**

I got up from the table, shrugging out of my t-shirt as I stood. I was running before I hit the trees, my clothes strewn out behind me like a trail of crumbs-as if I wanted to find my way back. It was almost too easy now to phase. I didn't have to think. My body already knew where I was going and, before I asked it to, it gave me what I wanted.

I had four legs now, and I was flying.

I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first fan fiction ever! I don't care about reviews really but if you want me to update faster, then there you go. The review button is down there. Enjoy! **

I was currently on a plane. Destination: Forks, Washington. It was now my summer break and I needed to get away. My name is Luna Nicole Martinez. I'm 16. I'm really short for my age; I'm talking 4'11". The good thing is that I look really young. I have brown wavy hair that past my shoulders and my eyes are big and brown. Anyways, if I learned anything about being on a plane its chew gum and keep to yourself. I got lucky this time. I was sitting next to a 40 year old man who was sleeping quietly and I had the window seat. I love watching the clouds. It always makes me think of" The sky is the limit", how cheesy. I laughed quietly to myself. I had my phone in my hand and I plugged in my headphones. I played the song that was last playing.

Nickelback: When we stand together

_One more depending on a prayer And we all look away People pretending everywhere It's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air And they still carry on We watch it happen over there And then just turn it off_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah We must stand together Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah There's no giving in Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah Hand in hand forever Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah That's when we all win [Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah That's, that's, that's when we all win That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_They tell us everything's alright And we just go along How can we fall asleep at night When something's clearly wrong_

_When we could feed a starving world With what we throw away But all we serve are empty words That always taste the same_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah We must stand together Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah There's no giving in Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah Hand in hand forever Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah That's when we all win Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah That's, that's, that's when we all win That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_The right thing to guide us Is right here inside us No one can divide us When the light is nearly gone But just like a heartbeat The drumbeat carries on_

_And the drumbeat carries on _

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah We must stand together Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah There's no giving in Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah Hand in hand forever Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah That's when we all win Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah That's, that's, that's when we all win That's, that's, that's when we all win_

I fell asleep soon. I was also woken up by the guy who I thought should have still been sleeping. I gave him a small smile and a thank you and went to get my luggage. I always hated crowded places but this was different. There was hardly a crowd here. I guess this isn't exactly a popular destination. After I got my luggage I went to go rent a car. I was staying the summer and I did save enough money for this trip here. Once I got into my car I went searching for Forks, Washington. It was actually a long trip in my opinion but I guess I was just jet-lagged. Coming from Florida to Washington was a BIG change in temperature.

Lucky I was wearing my black hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and my black boots or I could've died. Just kidding. After finally reaching my summer home I got out of the car. I wasn't staying with anyone. I know what you're thinking. What sixteen year old girl would want to live anywhere by herself? I guess I would be that girl since I do not like to depend on others. I learned that I can't trust anyone to do anything. I wanted some alone time and some peace and quiet.

The house was a light blue two story house with a porch and was placed between the woods. A few miles down my house was La Push. I heard they had a nice beach down there so maybe I'd visit tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep. Before I came here I had my mom hire people to bring in some furniture and have the water and electricity working when I came here. Closing the door behind me I turned on the light to see a red living room with a plasma and a black sofa. Nice.

The kitchen was acceptable and the food was in stock. I checked my room which would be the master bedroom and I loved what I saw. It was a king size bed with wood carvings on the foot of the bed. As I looked closer I saw that they were wolves. I was confused. My mom usually got something with angels but never have I seen her buy furniture with animals on it. Oh well, I guess my mom saw something in it that was really special. I decided to call her. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hola ma, soy yo" (hey mom it's me)

"Como esta? Gustates el casa? (how are you? Did you like the house?)

"Si, gracias. Ma, no mas te hable a decir te que me llege bien. Tengo mucho sueno. Te hablo arrato. Te amo." (Yeah, thanks. Mom I just called to say that I got here safely. I'm really sleepy. I'll call you later. I love you)

"Te amo tambien." (I love you too)

Did I mention that I was Hispanic, yeah? I'm more American really but Spanish is the only language spoken at home. My mom and I had never been truly close. I never met my dad. You would think I had problems but I don't. I actually been getting straight A's with the occasional B.

I also got a scholarship in the seventh grade, a four year scholarship to go to any college in Florida. I lost my favorite step dad after my mom divorced him and he was deported back to Mexico. So my mom remarried to someone else. He was great at first, buying us expensive gifts on Christmas. Then he started to sexually abuse me. Luckily I wasn't raped. I finally had enough and decided to tell my mom. He had done it to my older sister but unlike me she actually spoke out.

I was quiet about it but after cringing in my sleep to many nights I spoke to my mom and it wasn't easy. I cried and ran to my room when she didn't do anything about it. What sucked was repeating the story over and over to investigators, police, my aunts and uncles. But no one kept it a secret. Mainly my mom. She told everyone. His family. Her family.

When he cheated she would say that she was over him but I stopped believing her. She continued to call him and he moved back in. They had two daughters together and I feared that he would do something to them too. I still do. So I told her that I would prefer to go somewhere else during the summer. After a lot of debating over this I left here. I would move on with my life. I really hated thinking about it. Walking over to the closet I took out a large blanket and pulled it over my shoulders…

_I dreamed of a boy. He looked over six feet tall, had cropped black hair, and dark copper skin. He was chasing after this girl who was running over to the passenger side of a car. She had pale skin and mahogany hair. As he rushed to the car he put his head into the driver's window where another girl with golden eyes and pale skin sat. He pleaded for the girl in the passenger side to stay. He also gave her a puppy eyes trying to get her to stay. He pleaded," Please? I'm begging you" She said," I have to go." With that he walked away from the car looking defeated._

I woke up. My eyes were wet. I was confused about the dream I just had. Who were the boy and girl in my dream? Where was she going? What made him so upset? Why was I emotional over this and why did I want to hit that girl in my dream just for hurting him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Why is Jacob in her dreams? Can you blame her for disliking Bella? Where's Paul? Keep reading and enjoy. **

I looked over and saw it was 10:54 a.m. After taking a shower I went over to my luggage to choose what I was going to wear. I would unpack later. I decided to go for a run down to First Beach. So I got out some black gym shorts, a white hoodie and my white Jordan shoes. After outing my hair up in a messy bun I locked my door and went jogging down the sidewalk. I put my phone song list onto shuffle.

Hollywood Undead-Coming back down

Charice- Louder

Jordin Sparks- SOS (let the music play)

I reached the cliffs and when I looked down the view was breathtaking. This was definitely worth the run. I took out my headphones when I heard rustling behind me. I turned as quickly as I could to see two copper skin buff looking guys walking toward me. The reminded me of the boy I saw in my dream last night but not quite. I turned back toward the cliff and suddenly wished I could jump off so I wouldn't have an awkward conversation with two of the hottest guys I have seen so far. I was always one for awkwardness….

"All I'm saying is that we hardly have bro time. It's always Kim this and Kim that, screw imprinting. We're just going cliff diving like old times." I heard one of them say.

"Kim is amazing and the day you imprint Paul is the day world peace will happen, get what I'm saying? There's a chance but it's a low chance, remember imprinting is supposedly rare? Look at the girl at the cliff maybe and hopefully you'll imprint on her so you can finally leave me and Kim alone."

"Watch magic happen Jared."

I heard one of the guys who I assume was Paul's footsteps approach. I turned around to meet a tall muscular guy with a smirk. He knew he was hot and he knew he could have any girl he wanted. I didn't like what I was seeing from his attitude. I've dated many guys like him and I've only wasted my time.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"Yes actually. I'm lost and I wanted to get directions to your place." Oh my gosh. Was this guy serious? I laughed from the cheesiness.

"That was horrible." I held out my hand. "Hey I'm Luna"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Paul." He said with an arrogant smirk. I noticed how hot his hand was, it didn't feel normal.

"Hey Paul are you okay? Your hand it feels really warm." I noticed that Jared had left us to talk. Guess they weren't going cliff diving.

"Um…yeah. That's normal." He said looking away. I nodded my head.

"Alright anyways what brings you up to this cliff?" I asked not wanting to bring any awkwardness.

"Oh. Me and my friend Jared..." he turned around to finally notice that his friend was no longer there. "were supposed to go cliff diving." He looked so sad that I almost volunteered to cliff dive with him but then I remembered how high the cliff and I didn't want to die today.

"Hey would you…" he started.

"No." I knew where he was going with this. He knew that I knew what he was talking about because he got this big grin on his face and started walking towards me, with each step I took one back but I knew it was a bad idea because with each step he took I was closer to falling off the cliff.

"That's not what I was going to ask. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked.

"Why Paul? I expected you to have a tall blonde as your girlfriend. Why me?" He had looks that maybe the gods put together. Why would he want someone ordinary?

"Because you seem like fun and you're cute. Who knows? Maybe we'll get married and you'll stay here….with me?" He smiled and I scoffed.

"Paul I'm 16. I'm only here for the summer and I want to go to college. You're hot and all but you don't look like the 'tied to only one girl' kind of guy. A Player….that's what you remind me of but not 'honey I'm home' kind of guy. Get where I'm going?"

"Playing hard to get? Okay I can deal with that. I guess I have to earn your trust." He gave me an evil smile before I knew his intention. He leaned down and grabbed my waist. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but before I knew it I was flying through the air toward the ocean with Paul's warm arms on my waist.

I was never one for cliff diving, hell I couldn't even swim that well. I was even scared of the things in the ocean. I thought I was going to drown because I didn't feel Paul's arms around me and I had trouble coming up. It felt as if a cold arm was pulling me down further into the ocean. I panicked and started seeing black spots in my vision. Luckily a warm arm grabbed mine quickly before I passed out. Once we reached the shore line I pushed Paul away. I bet I was pale with blue lips right now and I was angry.

"You want me to date you when you almost let me die!" I yelled.

"I didn't know the current was going to take you!" He yelled back. "Much less that there was a blood-"He was shaking very fast in a blur. I stepped back twenty feet into the forest. I watched as Paul shook uncontrollably and in his place now stood a huge grey furred wolf.

**Cliffhanger! How will Luna react? Will Luna date Paul? Now where's Jacob?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Review, review, review!**

The wolf stalked toward me and I bolted further and further into the forest. My hoodie and shorts were still wet from just cliff diving but I couldn't care less. I had a freaking horse size wolf behind me. I reached a clearing and I thought I lost Paul. Key word: thought. He came toward me and as I looked to my right I saw an even larger black wolf behind me. Damn! I was going to die! Why didn't I just stay home? The two wolves were growling at each other as if they were in an argument.

Since Paul just turned into a wolf, did that make this other wolf a human too? Their eyes looked human enough. While they were growling at each other I took this as an opportunity to run again. The adrenaline rush pushed my legs faster. The only problem was that I didn't know how to find my way back home. Great my second day here and I'm going to die. My eyes started to droop and I put my back on a nearby oak tree and slid down until I was sitting down. I just noticed that there were two gashes of blood on my left leg. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I saw the black wolf go behind a nearby bush.

I woke up and it was warm. Wait wasn't I supposed to be dead? I heard Paul's voice then along with another male with a deep voice.

"…..Paul you can't be with her. What if you imprint and she falls in love with you. I don't want another Leah-Emily case again. I don't want her to become bitter and hate you."

"Sam, remember that imprinting is supposed to be rare? She seems like a girl I would want to settle with." I smiled. Paul believes we could be together. I wasn't enough for him though. I was ordinary.

"Seems, Paul. What if Jacob imprints on her?"

"JACOB? Are you fucking kidding me Sam? He's too hung over Bella to notice any other girl. Plus he's gone for the time being and she is only staying for the summer. I know that this will work."

"Paul this will be the only thing that I will make an exception besides that you lost control and she saw you turn into a wolf! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"There was a bloodsucker in the water dragging her down deeper. How could I stay in control with a leech around her?"

"Exactly you are not in control of yourself when you are around her. I will not allow you to be with her when I know that you can't even control your temper." I shifted my place on the sofa and it went silent. I was scared.

"We'll talk about this later Paul. Bring her over tomorrow and we'll have her meet Emily and the pack tomorrow. Right now just get her home and don't answer any of her questions." Sam whispered.

I heard footsteps approach me and looked up to see Paul looking down at me. He was no longer angry which I was thankful for.

"Come on, let's get you back home." He said. He dropped the blanket that was around me and carried me bridal style to the door and toward what I assumed was his truck. I was placed in the passenger seat and he closed the door behind me. I watched as he got into the driver's seat and put the key into ignition.


	5. Chapter 5

What I didn't expect was for him to grab my hand and place into his own. I smiled for a second and gave him the directions toward my house, how ironic. Once we were outside of my house he turned off the car. He sighed before looking at me.

"I was serious when I said I really liked you, which is not of me. I don't usually see girls the way I see you. What you saw today will all be explained tomorrow, all of it. I know that I seem like a monster but I would really like a shot with you…." He looked hopeful. He's the hottest guy I have seen so far and he's nervous?

"You're not a monster, Paul. I know it. You didn't want to become a wolf. For that shot yes. I would like to be with you." I blushed. He grinned and he was just inches from my face. I really am not one for a kiss on the first day but with Paul I felt free. I closed the distance between us and the first kiss we shared was sweet and passionate, like we had all the time in the world. I pulled away and I knew that he was serious about us getting together.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11 tomorrow. Bye Luna." He said huskily before he pecked my lips again quickly. I slipped out of the truck and replied," Thanks Paul, for everything" before I closed the door to his truck. He turned on his truck and I watched as he went on the road that led to La Push. I knew that I had the stupidest smile on my face but I couldn't care less. I unlocked the door to see that it was 5 in the afternoon. Guess I have to unpack now. I turned on my iPod dock and turned the speakers the highest it would go. I then pushed play.

Selena Gomez-Love you like a love song

Eminem-Beautiful

Eminem-The way I am

Saving Abel-Addicted

Taylor Swift-Love Story

Muse-Starlight

Taylor Swift-Ours

Madonna-Give Me All Your Luvin'

Eminem-I need a doctor

Katy Perry-Part of Me

Jennifer Lopez-Papi

I turned off the dock and was happy with what I had done. All of my clothes were put in place. If it was up to me I would stay here in Forks the rest of my life. I went into the kitchen and went to make myself some lasagna. While I waited for it to cook I turned on the TV and ended up watching Jersey Shore. In my opinion they were all idiots except for JWow and Pauly D.

I used to like a guy in my grade who reminded me of Pauly D but he didn't like me back. Long story short: the girl who knows I hate her took him away from me. He wasn't worth it anyways. Paul is hotter….speaking of Paul, I think being a wolf is so cool. I still had a lot of questions about it. Who was that Jacob kid they were talking about and what is imprinting?

He said he was going to explain in to me tomorrow but I was never one to wait. I wanted him to be with me right now. I went into the kitchen to get the lasagna an hour later and finished only half of it. Guess I will try to eat it later. I placed it in the refrigerator and turned off the TV. After locking up the car, front and back doors I went to the master bedroom locked that door and fell asleep under the covers.

"_Bella." "I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call." "Go away." He said with no emotion." "What?" she asked him. "Go away." He repeated. "What happened to you? What's hey what happened?" she asked him as he tried to walk away. "Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?" He looked at her like she knew something all along. "Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love, the Cullens?" "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. She was lying!_

"_No, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone. Charlie. But you can't lie to me, not anymore Bella." In the distance I heard someone say Jacob. It sounded like Sam's voice. He called Jacob's name twice and Jacob had a heartbroken face on as he turned back to Bella with his no emotion face again. "Look, Bella, we can't be friends anymore." Bella was crying and I didn't know if it was just over loosing Jacob or something more._

"_Look, Jake, I know that I've been hurting you. It's killing me. It kills me. I just need….Maybe give me, like, some time or something." He shook his head. "Look, don't. It's not you" "it's not you, it's me, right? Really?" "It's true. It is me. I'm not good. I used to be a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter. All right? This is over." _

"_You can't break up with me. I mean…I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me." "I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt." He ran to four other guys standing in the woods and left her heartbroken staring after him._

Again I was crying. Why? Was that the boy Paul and Sam talked about yesterday? Jacob? This was the second time I dreamt of him and Bella. And why was Sam in the dream? If I have another dream about them tonight then I might talk to Paul about it. I looked at the clock. Shit! I had only thirty minutes to get ready before Paul picks me up.

After a quick shower I decided to wear a red long sleeve shirt, some jean short shorts and my white Jordan shoes. Luckily I had a second pair because Paul wet the first ones when he pushed me off that cliff yesterday. I grabbed a small white towel and dried my hair with it. I didn't have to worry about my hair because it was wavy/straight. I did have to apply some foundation though and lip gloss.

After looking back up at the clock I saw that I had five minutes to spare. I was on my way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it to see Paul there leaning on the door in nothing but a pair of cutoffs. Besides him having the nicest body ever I also noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes. I was never one for rudeness and he looked like he didn't mind.

"Paul, I'm still hungry." I whined.

"We're going over to Sam's fiancé's house. Her name's Emily and she makes the best food ever." I smiled because he sounded like a little kid talking about going to the carnival.

"Well come on then let's go." He took my hand and led me to his truck. He opened my door, I found Paul to be a gentleman every minute I was with him. "So Luna since you are now my girlfriend I'd like to get to know you better."


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, well I'm sixteen. I live by myself here in Forks-"

"You live by yourself? Impressive." He stated. I laughed.

"Anyways I live here in Forks by myself for just the summer. My favorite color is red, silver, and blue. I have three sisters and one brother. I am the second born and my full name is Luna Nicole Martinez." That was easy.

"Ok Luna. My name is Paul Meraz. I don't have any siblings. I live with just my mom and I'm 18 years old. I'm also a werewolf as you saw yesterday. My favorite color is also silver."

We went on like that for the rest of the car ride until we pulled up two a cottage home between the woods. It looked very homey in my opinion. I was about to open the door when it was yanked open and I was pulled into a pair of very warm arms.

I didn't know who it was but I did hear a low growl from the other side of the car. I was finally put down when I was again pulled into another pair of warm arms and then another. I looked up to see five guys without any shirts there.

Paul walked over to my side and introduced me. "That is Seth, the one who basically grabbed you from the truck. Then there's Quil and Embry." I smiled and I said,"Hey I'm Luna."

"Oh we know." The one I think was called Quil said. "Finally we meet a girl who can change Paul's ways. What was your motto before Paul? Use them and then lose them?"

Besides me I felt Paul shaking uncontrollably. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Paul, I know you've changed." I said with a small smile. I looked at me and the shaking seemed to stop.

"And this is Sam and Jared." I shook hands with both of them. When I was done a girl with scars came down the porch stairs. I looked away so I wouldn't appear rude. She was naturally pretty though even with the scars it made her look even prettier when she smiled.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Luna Martinez, who else?" answered Jared. They looked at each other as if there was a déjà vu moment. I also saw sadness in their eyes. Paul's arms pulled me toward him as she replied, "So you're Paul's girl?"

"So, you're Sam's girl. " She giggled.

"Guess so. We'll he's my fiancé." When Sam heard her he walked over to her and kissed her passionately. It was so romantic that I wished I had it for myself, a guy who only sees me and loves me unconditionally.

We all walked inside into the living room. "So Luna, I guess you want to know about ourselves as Paul revealed our secret to you yesterday." Sam began. "Paul is the most volatile wolf we have so far and hopefully no one else has to join. This isn't exactly the best thing to become. What exactly did you feel when you were in the ocean yesterday?"

Everyone's eyes were now on me and I turned red, something else I have a problem with. "Well I felt something pulling me down. It felt cold and hard but it also felt as if it could've been a human hand. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"It isn't crazy Luna." He interrupted. "What you felt yesterday pulling you down was a vampire." He then began to explain about the cold ones, how they had red eyes and were beautiful. He had hatred in his voice as he also spoke about the Cullens.

The Cullens….from my dream! He explained imprinting. He imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim and Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire. Imprinting was amazing, the way he described it. He didn't say anything about Paul and I was disappointed because I could've had my fairytale right then and there. He said there were ten of their kind: Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry, Leah (the first female werewolf even known), and Jacob. There was a silence that soon followed when his name was spoken. Where was he?


	7. Chapter 7

"So where's Jacob?" I asked and regretted it the moment I asked.

"He's having some trouble but hopefully he'll come back soon." Sam replied.

"Oh, okay." I nodded

I met all of them better over lunch at Emily's place and all too soon it was time to say goodbye. I hugged all of the guys and Emily as I also promised to come by as many times as I possibly can. I agreed, she seemed really nice and I liked the guys because they were easy to get along with and I love their jokes.

As Paul walked me to my door I knew he wanted a kiss but I had to ask as he leaned in.

"Paul have you imprinted?" I blurted out.

He sighed and took a step back. "No I haven't, and if it was up to me I would've chosen to imprint on you but it doesn't work that way. When a wolf first looks into the eyes of the one their supposed to be meant with, then the whole world changes, we don't care about anyone but that one person."

"Oh," I said disappointed. He put his finger under my chin to have me look up at him.

"But imprinting is supposed to be rare. You are the only girl who has ever made me feel like this, Luna. I….I've changed."

"I just don't want to fall in love with you Paul and have some girl just take you away."

"Like Sam, Emily, and Leah?"

"What?"

"Sam and Leah dated before he became a werewolf. When he turned he was nowhere to be found. Old Quil was actually the one who helped him out. Sam broke it off with Leah soon when he realized what he was and was convinced that he wasn't crazy. Imagine just turning into a werewolf one night, Luna. A crazy thought, right?

Well Emily came down to the reservation to help Leah out. Sam looked into Emily's eyes and he knew she was the one. The end result was Leah turning bitter and having hatred toward Sam and now she shares the same fate he did. Emily didn't want to be with Sam at first but it's hard to resist the devotion and love he had toward her. Those scars Emily has, they're from Sam. He lost control and she was standing too close. The other guys all betted that you would have the same fate because I have the least control over myself but when they saw how you were able to control me back at Emily's they took it back. "

"Paul I'm giving us a chance because it's just for the summer. I'll try to still be your friend if you do find her." I leaned toward his face even more. "She'll be one lucky girl and remember that no matter what I will always be here for you. I'll support everything you do even if it's wrong-"

He crashed his lips onto mine and all I thought about was Paul. He tangled his fingers in my hair as he pulled my head toward him and our bodies were molded together. With Paul it didn't seem perfect but it was normal as it could get. He bit my bottom lip and our tongues soon battled each other's. I pulled away when I needed air.

"Luna." His eyes were dark and I saw lust in his eyes as well as devotion and love. I knew I had to get inside before I took him right then and there on my porch. I wanted to wait until marriage or at least until I was positive that the guy was 100% my soul mate.

"Good bye Paul." I shut the door behind me. I was alright with the whole werewolf and vampire deal. I mean as long as I'm not getting attacked by either of them then I'm okay with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 ½ weeks later**

I was confused when there was talk around Emily's place by the guys saying something about hearing Jacob coming to the wedding. They were beyond excited about him coming back home but they kept sneering the bloodsucker's names around especially one by the name of Edward. Seth was so far the only one who seemed happy about everything but then again that's another reason to like him. He's always a happy kid. Paul and I were still going stronger than ever and I couldn't be happier. I also haven't had any more dreams about Jacob yet. Would I finally meet him? It was 11:59 p.m. and I had to sleep now.

"_What did you do? Okay, what did you do? What did you do to him?" Bella yelled. "Easy." "He didn't want this!" She said. "What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" Paul questioned._ Wait Paul? "_Both of you calm down," Sam tried to reason. "Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." She replied. Paul and Jared both snickered as Sam looked on confused. Bella did the opposite of what a smart person would do, punch a werewolf, and not just any werewolf but Paul. _

I wanted to go back to sleep to finish the dream but it was 1:38 a.m. and there had to be a reason I woke up. I heard crashing in the living room. I opened the window in my room and climbed out. I had on a long white sleeved shirt with black yoga pants on.

I wasn't about to change when I knew there was something in my house. I wanted to drive but my keys were in the kitchen so I decided to run through the woods toward Paul's house. I ran faster and faster when I heard a snap of twigs behind me. I decided to ignore it and keep running but the snapping came faster and I stopped to see what it was. There was nothing.

Or so I thought

"Hello there." I gasped and turned to see a pale man with red eyes looking at me. He was gorgeous and if he wasn't here at two in my morning chasing me in the woods I wouldn't have been as scared. He had black hair that was styled upward and he had pale skin. I would have expected him to be on the cover of a teen magazine or something. But every part of me yelled to keep running but I knew doing so would result in my death. In the speed of light he was in front of me.

"I promise I will make your death fast. I wanted to have you dead at your house so it would raise less suspicion but you made it easier for me by running into the woods. Your blood smells so…." He inhaled deeply. "Addicting. How are you still alive?" His teeth came onto my neck but he pushed me to the floor as he looked toward something in the distance.

"This puppy won't save you. I'll have him dead first and then you're next." Puppy? No a wolf. He wasn't about to kill Paul was he? Out of the trees appeared a russet horse sized wolf. I watched as the vampire and the wolf battled it out. I wondered the whole time which one of the wolves was actually saving me from death.

A fire blazed and purple smoke went in the air as I saw the remains of the vampire turn to ash. I looked up to see the wolf walk off toward the bushes. He came out to be a guy with silk black hair, a Quileute tattoo that the other guys wore, and his eyes…when our eyes met he stopped walking and he looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time or a mother seeing her newborn. He even knelt! He looked at me in awe and I wondered what he was doing. He looked a lot like the Jacob guy that I kept seeing in my dreams so I decided to see if my suspicion was right.

"Jacob?" He snapped out of his daze and gave me a full blown smile. Point one for Luna. He stood up and I held out my hand.

"Luna." Why wasn't he talking? He just kept staring at me. I walked away then because I was getting nervous.

"Wait!" he ran up to me. I took this as a chance to look at him even better since the fire was still alive but it would die down soon. He was shirtless like the rest of the guys. His hair may have been messy but all I wanted was to kiss him and run my hands through his hair. No-stop Luna! What are you thinking? You're dating Paul, but in just the short time I was with Jacob I felt like it was the most natural thing to do, like breathing. He caught up to me.

"Sorry Luna. I…" He kept staring at me.

"I know I just woke up, but that _thing_ was in my house so I ran into the woods hoping to make it to Paul's house." He started shaking slightly and I didn't know if I should calm him down or not.

"Wait? Did you say Paul's house?" I nodded.

**How will Jacob react to Luna dating Paul? Will Luna choose Jacob or Paul? How will Paul and Jacob take this? Review=faster update.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Look Jacob-"I started.

"Luna, call me Jake," he said with a small smile.

"Okay, Jake. I know all about the vampires and werewolves. Don't worry. I heard of the legends, everything. "

He looked relieved. I turned around, back making my way to Paul's house.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he put his hand on my arm to turn me around.

"To Paul's house…."

"Are you and him like….together?" I wanted to tell him no and hug him but I wasn't a cheater when it came to relationships. Did I want Paul or Jacob?

"Uh, yeah." I said with a sheepish smile. "I doubt I'm going to want to stay at my house by myself when I just had a vampire break in." He looked like a kicked puppy and he nodded his head. He muttered something unintelligible. I thought I heard the words Paul, die, Bella, and imprint.

I nodded my head and was about to keep walking when he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I felt at ease and we stayed like that for what seemed like a long time but really it could have just been 5 minutes. His heat that he was giving off was making me sleepy.

"Jake?" My voice sounded off.

"Yes Luna?" he asked while stroking my hair.

"I'm like really tired. If you keep it up with stroking my hair and your warm body I might pass out here in the forest and that'll be a problem."

"Well why don't I stay with you tonight?" The idea sounded tempting. I backed away from him.

"Jake didn't you just get back? I bet your dad misses you. I'm not just going to take you away when you just got back."

"Luna, I want to be with you." To be honest I did to.

"I understand Jake but what will Bella think?" He had hurt come across his eyes but as quickly as it came it left. I heard a little bit about his and Bella's history but I was never sure. Being with him now I was extremely jealous that Bella had Jake. I wanted him to be mine.

"Bella isn't the one for me and I realized that…." He looked at me with love and devotion that I almost thought he imprinted on me but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. I've been hurt too many times.

We started walking back toward the direction of my house.

"Fine Jake, you can stay the night but you're going back home the first thing in the morning. I wouldn't want Paul to think-"He stopped walking. He looked at me and took both of my hands into his and looked me in the eyes. I thought we were getting hitched for a moment.

"Luna, Paul is like a brother to me, but you need to know. I was just on my way back from the Canada because I was getting over Bella. I still felt her in my heart but then I looked into your eyes and suddenly you're my everything. I need you."

I shook my head, "Jake I-"but I didn't have time to finish because he grabbed the back of my neck and forced his lips onto mine. I wanted to kiss him back but didn't this boy understand I had a freakin' boyfriend?


	10. Chapter 10

"Jake!" I pushed him away and started running. I ran until I reached Paul's house and in the forests I heard a heartbroken howl. My eyes began to water. I thought Jake was a nice person but jeez I just met him for ten minutes and he's already kissing me! I walked over to Paul's window and lightly tapped on in.

"Geez, what now?" he sounded irritated and I almost walked back home.

"Paul it's me." I said in a small voice. The window was opened quickly and I smiled when I saw how Paul always came through for me. He lifted me up until I was in his room and it was then that I saw that he was wearing only boxers. I looked away quickly but he caught me looking. He walked over to me and pressed his lips onto mine and we stayed like that for a few minutes until he licked my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and moaned into his mouth. He seemed excited because I felt him on my thigh. He lifted me onto his bed and he hovered over me, keeping his weight off of me though. I had to stop before I did anything we might regret though.

"Paul?" he then started kissing my neck and he found my sensitive spot in which I bit my lips to keep me from moaning even louder. "Look Paul, I….well I almost died right now." He stopped and he rolled on his side to look at me. I kept going.

"A vampire…..maybe the same one that pulled me under that day we went cliff diving broke into my house at one in the morning." He started shaking and I placed my hand on his chest. He calmed down after a minute. "I ran into the woods and he chased me there. Long story short…Jacob saved me and he….he….."

"He what, babe?" I cried right then and there because Paul put his trust into me and I let him down. He pulled me into his arms and started so shush me telling me it was going to be alright. Oh, little did he know.

"Paul, Jacob kissed me!" Paul froze for half a second and when that second was over, boy, was he shaking.

"I'm going to kill Black the next time I see him!" he yelled

"Shhh….Paul, Paul I want you to be here with me. I'm scared and I'm really tired. Baby, for me?" I gave him my best puppy dog face. He smiled. Point two for Luna. He pulled me with him on the bed and pulled the covers over us as I snuggled into Paul. He was like the sun always warm…..I soon drifted off into another dream I'd have to ask Paul about.

"_Imprinting on someone is like…._he took a deep breath, _"Like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her." Jake said. "Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted on someone?" Bella said. "You'd know if I had. I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts." He said sadly. "So for now you're still you." She stated. "And you're still you."_


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in Paul's arms and it felt nice to wake up to someone's arms. Before I came here I actually never wanted any boyfriend again. I still liked guys but I just couldn't put up with them. Remember when I said I liked a guy who looked like Pauly D from Jersey shore? Well I seem to have a huge crush on only one boy each year, all different guys because I was always rejected because they didn't know me. I wasn't ugly hell I was even called hot by a girl! Anyways, his friends said that he doesn't date any girls.

That he just wants sex, no relationships. I accepted that. I didn't talk to him and I wasn't going to because I turn red and I didn't want him to think I was an idiot. So you can imagine my reaction when he started hanging out, texting, and flirting with the girl I despise. I lived a movie really. That afternoon after I had everything figured out, yeah I was heartbroken. I felt goose bumps all over myself and I felt cold and lonely. But I couldn't sit home and cry because I had to work.

So yeah, he is the only guy I have ever liked that, well when I used to have him in my dreams, when we touched I felt sparks. He actually held each other in a hug in my dreams for what felt like forever and there I felt the sparks. It's crazy and I want to tell him you belong with me but I can't because he's gone. Not dead, just with her.

So why do I have the feeling that what I feel for Paul is ten times for Jacob? It isn't enough that I am only staying for a few more weeks? But when I looked into Jake's eyes I saw the love in there, the strongest emotion overall. With Paul it could have been only lust but I also saw love from time to time. I removed Paul's arms from around my waist and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I realized what a mess I was! My hair was tangled all over the place and I didn't have any foundation on which was bad for me. I could never leave the house without it.

Sighing I looked around Paul's bathroom and found the best comb there was. He had told me that his mom would be out this week which was perfect because I would die of embarrassment if she saw me like this. After looking the best I could possibly can I went over to his kitchen and looked in the fridge. Paul would eat about anything so I took out a pack of bacon, eggs, potatoes, and toast. I've been forgetting to but I have been meaning to talk to Paul about these dreams about lately.

As if on cue, Paul's arms wrapped around my waist as I was cooking the potatoes. "Mmmmmm…..smells delicious, "he said.

"I know right. It's a shame. What are you going to eat Paul, because I only cook for myself?" I wanted to play with Paul because Jared had once told me that Paul was very possessive when it came to his food, but I didn't see that now. He was not shaking but what he did made me feel a thousand times worse.

He got on the floor, put his face in his hands and started crying. Me being the nice person I was immediately went over to him and offered him the food. He didn't think twice and he got up. He wasn't even crying!

Point one for Paul.

"Hey you tricked me!" I yelled.

"Does that make you mad? Huh Luna? What are you going to do about it?" If I wasn't four eleven I would have had his face covered in blood. Haha, just kidding. I'm not that bad. You ever hear what goes around comes around? Except I was a better actress than Paul.

"That's okay Paul" I said with the best puppy dog face I could make. "I'll just be going then…" I was walking over to the door.

One, two, thr-

"Wait Luna. Don't go."

"Paul I want to eat plus I look like a mess. I need to get home."

"Baby fine. One, I'll share my food," whoa! Did Paul the possessive food hogger just offer his food to me? He must really like me. I smiled to myself. "Second you look beautiful but you do look tired."

"Thanks Paul" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and went over to get some food for myself. After getting my food, Paul took the remainder which was a lot. I watched as he ate-no INHALED the food. I would have been disgusted if I was a fancy girl but really I wasn't.

"Hungry there Paul?" I asked him.

He was eating five pieces of bacon when he answered. "Yeah, and the food is delicious Luna. I should have you for my wife." If I hadn't met Jake I wouldn't have felt bad. Speaking of that….

"Paul have you ever been punched by a girl?" That was vague enough.

"Random question there…but yeah. She was a total bitch anyways."

"Was it Bella?"

"Yeah….Luna how do you know? You weren't there."

I sighed. "Lately Paul I have been having weird dreams. It scares me because before he came back I've been having dreams about Jacob. The only dream you were in was when she punch you. Then I woke up. There was one dream about him begging Bella to stay, another one of him telling her to go away, and just last night he was talking about imprinting to Bella."

"Why do you dream about Jacob?" He was shaking badly and I was beyond scared right now. So I did what a smart thing: run. I guess I wasn't as smart as I thought I was because I barely remembered that I got to Paul's house by running through the woods. Sighing I went running back home and I feared that Paul would do something to Jake.


	12. Chapter 12

I got home in ten minutes and I went for a shower. After applying my foundation and combing my hair I went outside to go to Emily's place. Maybe she could help me. I was wearing my black flats, some dark grey short shorts and a black form fitting shirt. My hair was left down. So after driving for ten minutes I parked outside of her driveway and I heard some yelling coming from the backyard.

"Black why the hell is my girlfriend having your face in her dreams!" I never heard Paul yell before and I was scared of him at the moment.

"I believe it's because she wants to be with me not you Paul." Jake said calmly.

"Black you stay away from my girlfriend or I'll-"

"You'll what Meraz?"

Paul didn't answer but instead I heard the sound of a nose crunching and bodies fighting.

"Paul you can't stop me! I imprinted on Luna."

Time stood still and I was afraid that if I moved they would hear me and come over. But I just heard Jake say he imprinted on me. I was his soul mate? No, I was with Paul. This wasn't right. It hurts a wolf when his imprint is far from him. I can't be with Jake if I'm going back to Florida and staying there for the rest of my life.

And if I do stay here and live the rest of my forever with Jake then it would suck because I lost my education because my scholarship only applies for Florida schools. Then again if this love was strong enough I'd have to pull through.

The silence soon ended after thirty seconds and I heard the shredding of clothes and growls. One of the wolves ran into the forest and gave a heartbroken howl so it must be Paul. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away when I heard footsteps coming toward me. I bolted through Emily's door in case it was Jake because I was sad that I hurt Paul. Would he find his imprint? Hopefully, if fate was kind to me it would grant him his imprint so he could have his happy ending because I sure as hell didn't deserve mine.

"Hey Luna. What has you running in here?" Emily was smiling a little bit too brightly at me like she knew something.

"I wanted to know if you can help me out. It's complicated….but I see you're busy" It was true. She had the kitchen filled with food. Every piece of furniture in the kitchen was filled. Maybe there was a party today?

"No, no. I'm not too busy for some girl time. There is a bonfire going on tonight, to welcome Jacob back. I hope you can make it." She said with again the biggest smile.

"Emily, I'm confused. I found out accidentally that Jake imprinted on me but I'm with Paul. I didn't want to hurt Paul, it was supposed to be the other way around, when he imprinted. What makes it worse is that I'm only here for the summer. How am I supposed to deal with that when I have a werewolf who can't live without me?" Wow I didn't expect that to come out of my mouth.

She thought about this for a moment before she responded. "Luna, Jake has been through a lot before he met you. You heard about him and Bella right? He's been gone for months because he hated the thought of her becoming one of them, dead. He tried his hardest to try to get her to like him. What did she do? She led him on and he was heartbroken. From what Sam told me, the moment Jacob saw you, he literally thought, 'How did I get so lucky? Fate must have been done with playing with my heart'. Now, I understand that you have your life back in Florida and I won't be the one to force you to stay. That's your choice but remember that it will be hard to resist the love and devotion Jacob will be giving you."

"Thanks Emily, you always know what to say." I said getting up to leave.

"Will you be at the bonfire, Luna? It's going to be at First Beach and it's starting in two hours." I looked at the clock. I was six forty five. "I'm sure Jacob will love it if you were there." She sounded hopeful, like she wanted me and Jake together, what about Paul?

"Thanks Em, I'll think about it. I have to talk to Paul first."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Okay Luna, hope to see you there." I nodded my head and closed her front door as I made my way out. Climbing into my car I pushed the gear to drive as I sped down the road that led to Paul's place.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul's truck was parked outside so I took that as a good sign. I turned off my car as I made my way over to his front door. I knocked. Nothing happened for a long time until finally he opened the door.

"Paul…" I said in a shaky voice. What I saw before me was beyond words. He was wearing cutoffs that were covered in black dirt as well as his legs and chest. His hair looked like he had run his hand through it over and over again but what hurt most was his eyes; they were dark from lack of sleep. His eyes held no emotion and tears started to stream down my face.

As my knees gave out, he caught me before I fell and carried me inside as I was still wallowing. He started to whisper things like 'It'll be alright' and 'I'll always be here for you' which made me cry harder.

"Paul, I didn't want to hurt you. I came here to get away from everything and all I do is hurt people. I hate what I've done."

"What are you talking about Luna?" he asked.

"I mean I heard Jake telling you that he imprinted…on me. I'm so sorry Paul. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't' want you to hate me Paul!" I was sobbing the whole time and I really didn't want to lose Paul.

He looked me right in the eyes and said, "Luna, I could never hate you. I promise. I'm not 100% supportive on this whole imprinting issue but I'll learn to accept that you were put on this earth to be with Jacob. So I guess that this means that we have to break up, right?"

I nodded not trusting my voice as I looked away. He put his finger under my chin to have me look into his eyes once again.

"Luna, trust me. This is for the best. You found your soul mate; I know Jacob will do whatever it takes to protect you, to care for you. I'll always be here for you, whatever you need-a friend, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to kick Jacob's ass if he does something wrong."

I giggled.

"Go on, go to him Luna. I'll be here when you need me. I won't be there tonight because I need to catch up on my sleep but go to the bonfire and see what he's like."

"Thanks Paul, for everything." I reached up and kissed him on the lips for the last time. It was long and sweet but the last feelings we had for each other was put into the kiss, like our last minutes of our lives was happening. He pulled away and smiled as I did the same.

As I walked out of Paul's house I hugged him before I left. I pulled away to get to my car and waved to him and I headed home. I was going to the bonfire but I wanted to wear something better than some pair of shorts and a shirt. I got into my house and ran toward my iPod dock again and pushed play.

**Eminem-Not afraid (always motivates me when I'm feeling down)**

**Maroon 5-come away to the water**

**Skylar Grey-Invisible**

**Jennifer Lopez/Lil wayne-I'm into you**

**One direction-What makes you beautiful**

**Nicki Minaj-Starships**

**Nicki Minaj-Super bass**

I walked over to my full size mirror and I was impressed with what I had done in an hour. I had on a plain white dress that went to my knees along with white flats and my hair was curled. Again I wore foundation, some black mascara, and some lip gloss.

I turned off all of the lights, locked my door, and took my time driving to First Beach. I was nervous. This will be the first time I meet Jake like personally. Would he like me? He had to right? I was his imprint after all. I knew everyone else there. I just didn't know Leah personally. She smiled at me once but I could have been hallucinating. Everyone calls her a bitch but I would say she's just heartbroken.

All too soon I arrived and got out of the car to be pulled into two warm arms. I was fortunately put though down though.

"Seth?" I said a bit too excitedly. I went in for another hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

"I'm good Luns" Yeah he calls me Luns because well…..well I really don't know, maybe short for lunatic?

"That's great Seth. Hey, I'm going to go say hi to everyone. Are you coming?" I asked hopefully. Seth being there with me will make me feel less awkward.

"No, Luna. I have to patrol right now. Maybe I'll be back later."

"Awww. Okay Seth, see you later." I hugged him one last time before making my way over to the bonfire.

I saw everyone there except for Paul and Seth. Even Claire was here!

"Hey Em" I said.

"AHHH! Luna! You made it. "She sounded like I just brought God with me here or something. I wasn't anything special. Just plain old Luna…wait scratch that, I'm not old.

"Yeah I'm here. Free food you know?"

I laughed with her and talked a bit before I had to say hi to everyone. Apparently the guest of honor wasn't here yet. I said hi and talked to Old Quil, Quil, Claire, Sam, Embry, Collin, Brady, Kim, Jared, and last but not least Billy. Here's how it went.

"Hey Billy." I started off.

"Luna, glad you could make it. How have you been?"

"As normal as one could get with werewolves." I smiled to myself. "How are you?"

"Great. I've been hearing good news from my son and I couldn't be happier. He finally found a girl who he could settle down with hopefully if she agrees. I approve of her 110%" he said while looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"Listen Billy-"I started. I closed my mouth though when I saw who was coming toward the bonfire- Jacob and….Bella? "Billy I have to go. It was nice seeing you." I said while running down toward the beach shores. I saw him turn around and mutter something like 'how could he be so stupid'. But I wasn't going to listen. Tears streamed down my face for the second time today.

How could I be so stupid? I thought imprinting only let you stay with only one girl. Did he pretend that he imprinted? Was he trying to break it?

**What do you think? Message me on whether Luna should **

**Stay in Forks for her school year or B.) go back to Florida**

**Reviewing makes me happy **


	14. Chapter 14

**A special thanks to cew and Emzy2k11. The only two reviewers. Yes I said two. Please review guys. I'd like some suggestions and whether or not Luna should go back to Florida for a while. I mean she is 16. Sigh, never mind. On with the next chapter…..**

**Nikki Flores: Get you out my heart (song for this chapter)**

The sun began to set as the last on my tears fell freely from my face. The waves crashed along the shores, beating in a rhythm. I don't ever cry for boys unless I knew somewhere in my heart that they were worth my heart, with Jake I felt like there was more to him.

"You know, you wouldn't be the first to think 'What was Jake thinking bringing her here'"

I turned around to see Leah walking over to me. She never talked to me, why now?

I wiped away the last of my tears.

"I thought he would want me here, apparently not. I didn't know what I was thinking, I guess I should go."

"Luna, he didn't know that bringing her here would be a problem until everyone started glaring at him and his dad shaking his head in disapproval, what made him feel like shit was watching you walk away crying." She sighed. "Look I gotta go. Think about it." She turned and started making her way toward the woods.

"Wait! Leah, thanks."

She smiled and started to jog.

I turned back around to watch the water for a few more minutes.

"Luna…" The voice sounded hesitant.

"Jake?" I whispered as I turned around. He had Bella behind him who watched on as he came forward and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for what felt like forever until he finally let go.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

I looked to him and then Bella.

"Don't worry, she just wanted to come and meet you."

I nodded as he pulled me over to where Bella stood. She was a plain Jane in my opinion but who am I to judge? I was too except she had the advantage in height while I looked younger, and hopefully I had what she didn't: Jacob's heart.

"Hey I'm Luna." I started.

"Bella."

That's it? Boy was this going to get awkward. I looked to Jake for assistance.

"Okay, now that we're done with the introductions….ugh well...Bella was just going, right?"

She looked like she was confused about leaving early but it looked like she had a thought, or forgot that she was supposed to be with someone.

"Yeah, Jake, um I'll just be going." She was going to go in for a hug but I pulled Jake's arm back and gave Bella a fake smile and grabbed Jake's hand to pull him along the beach. Man, she looked like she was going to say something and I looked up to Jake to see that he was staring at me in awe. I looked down and blushed and we started walking. After two minutes, I decided to speak up.

"Shouldn't you be at your welcome home party?"

He thought about this and looked straight ahead and finally turned to me. "I should be but I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"Us."

My heart skipped a beat and I noticed that Jake hasn't let go of my hand yet. I let go of his hand and walked in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"You imprinted." I wasn't asking him but I was waiting and hoping that he would admit his feelings right here.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Jake, I want to hear it from you."

"Yes, Luna. I have imprinted, on the most amazing girl I could ever imagine. Girls like her don't come around on this earth because she is perfect and I can't look at anyone but her. Her chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful laugh, the way she can light up a room just by walking in. When I saw her for the very first time, I couldn't help myself. All I wanted to do was-"

He stopped and he looked away.

"All you wanted to do was what Jake?"

He looked back into my eyes and they were filled with love. No one has ever seen me with that amount of love before. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek, as I leaned into it. We stared into each other's eyes before he started to lean in. Was I ready for the perfect kiss from Jake? I would have to find out; he placed his lips onto mine and this kiss felt right.

His lips started off as sweet and passionate but soon enough his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gave him. I reached up to grab is hair to pull him down closer to me. His hands were on my hips but moved slowly down to my thighs as he lifted my up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He started walking forward and I didn't know where he was going. All I cared about was Jacob and all I thought was Jacob.

I figured out that he walked into the woods as I felt my back being pushed up against a rough tree. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to look into my eyes and I saw that his eyes were black and filled with lust. He pecked my lips and pulled away to start leaving hot wet kisses onto my neck. Again all I thought about was Jacob, how it was like with him. Eventually, I moaned again, but a little louder than the last and Jake bit down on my neck and started to suck on my sensitive spot; I lost control. I threw my head back and my back started to arch.

He kept sucking on my neck hard and I already knew that he was going to leave a hickey but it was from Jake so I wasn't worried too much because it was from someone I lo- no liked. He pulled away and we put our foreheads together as we caught our breath. He looked down at my neck and back at me. He was wearing the biggest of smiles I have ever seen him with.

"Luna? Be my girlfriend?"

**Will she refuse until she knows him better? What will she do if she is only here for the summer? Will she still try with Jake? Review and suggest. I'm open to ideas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**To: momoXvolturi, cew, emma, and Useful Idiot 516. You guys made me inspired to write more. Thanks for reviewing! I'm getting more alerts for the story and author but I just love it when I get reviews because it makes me want to update faster. Okay, so if I get at least 7 reviews (my good number) I will update three more chapters. Deal? : ) **

"Isn't Bella your girlfriend Jake?" I asked as I put my feet back on the ground.

"Do you really think I would tell her to go home and be kissing you right now if she was? I imprinted on you Luna, you! I never thought I would imprint but here you are; my life standing before me."

My eyes started to water and my throat became very dry. I looked away. Did he just say he didn't want to imprint and I was the reason that he had to be here. As if realizing his mistake he said," OH, no no no no Luna I'm not saying that you caused this. I'm trying to say that you're the best thing that has happened to me."

"Jacob! You think I'm not stuck in this too! I wasn't supposed to be a werewolf's imprint when I got here. I was just with Paul because I thought it was just for the summer and I'm not a person who's committed to any relationship. I would understand if you miss Bella because I miss Paul. He's not with me because of you! Don't complain about something I can't control."

My tears were all over my face. Man this was not my day. I've cried like what three times today. I suck.

"Luna." He whispered. "I'm sorry." That's all he said before he went into the forest and phased. Why did I always open my mouth? Someone should have taught me to think before I speak. I'm always hurting the people who just care for me. Sighing, I walked back to my car and drove back home. Once I got inside I went in for a warm shower and stayed there for the next hour, just standing there with my head ducked, face staring down. My heart felt like it was tearing into a million different pieces. I yelled and dropped to my knees and kept crying, for my life, for my future, for my past, for my friends and family back home, and most importantly for Jake.

Jake asked me to be his girlfriend but I had to think this through. I wasn't going to drop my future for a boy who was going to get me knocked up and then leave me. I am a good girl who knows what she's doing. Looking into the mirror I realized what a mess I've become.

My hair was tangled; my lips were swollen from kissing Jake earlier, and my eyes: as red as blood, looking restless but what got me was that damn hickey on my neck. What was I thinking? I guess I'd have to cover it up with makeup, no one has to know. Why did I kiss Jake like that? I hardly knew him, I wasn't a slut but with Jake I feel…different. I know he's my soul mate but we went too fast tonight, not like that….ugh I'll shut up now. Wrapping my red towel around me I opened the bathroom door to turn on the heater in the hallways and check that both my front and back doors of the house were locked.

Jake. Dammit! Is this how imprinting worked? I thought about him like what? Every thirty seconds? I went into my bedroom and changed into my bra, and underwear, while putting on a white tank top, and some black short shorts. I grabbed my comb and was watching Family Guy when the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat because I thought I was going to have another encounter with a vampire. The banging on the door increased.

"Who is it?" I asked hoping that they would answer.

"Luna? Please open up. It's me." I sighed out of relief and ran to the door.

Opening up the door I ran into Paul's arms and brought him inside.

"Oh em gee Paul you freaking scared me. I thought it was a vampire trying to break in!"

He was shaking and I realized that he could shift at any given moment now.

"PAUL! PAUL! Earth to Paul? Please don't phase."

He seemed to realize where he was and his shaking soon stopped,

"So Luna I have good and bad news," he started while walking over to my fridge.

"I had the worst day ever anyways so bring on the bad news," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

He was eating a pop tart when he answered, "Well I saw in Jacob's mind what you two did today.." he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Anyways he's currently trying to find a way to win you over. Bad news, right?"

"Very." I smiled. Jake sure is something. "So what's the good news?"  
>He suddenly turned serious and walked closer to me.<p>

"I imprinted today."

**I know right? Ha! Paul will imprint. I don't want Edward in this story really but hey they have to meet one day right? Especially since Luna loves clothes, shoes, jewelry…you get the idea. And the reason Jake bought Bella to the bonfire was because she kept nagging him about not hanging out anymore, so he felt bad for her and bought her along…..next chapter. R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Time stood still and Paul watched my every move and watched my reaction. I smiled so big that I knew that I looked ridiculous.

"Congratulations Paul! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Rachel….Black"

"Paul you seem nervous…wait Black as in?"

He nodded his head. "He isn't too happy about me imprinting on his sister, dating you before was enough for him but hey, I can't control who I imprint on, right?"

I smiled. That was so Paul. I could still hear the arrogance in his voice, he was back! Now I don't have to worry about Paul because he found the girl of his dreams, of his life really. Now what was I going to do about Jacob? He was trying to find a plan to win me over and here I was just worrying about what I would do. Should I go into the woods and find him? He did save me the first time we met. Paul must have noticed my silence because he stopped eating the chicken wing in his hand and walked over to me.

"Luna are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I said some things to Jake that I shouldn't have, now my heart hurts. Cheesy right?"

"A little, don't worry." He said standing up. "Jake isn't one to hold a grudge and he likes you a lot, it's how imprinting works, we could never go against them." He said as he walked over to the door, I didn't want to say goodbye but he had to go.

"Off to see Rachel?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe…..I'll see you later Luna, love ya." He hugged me before he left as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Bye, Paul."

As I closed the door, I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 12:27 a.m. Awww, I was hoping to call my mom to see if she would let me choose between staying here than going back to Florida. If I was going to have Jake as my soul mate I wasn't going to have him here while I was over there now was I?

**Alright think about my offer: 7 reviews=3 more chapters. Goodbye for now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A:N: Alright it took me forever just to get seven reviews so I really thought that my story sucked. Anyways a deal's a deal so here you go. I am giving my last five chapters. You'll see why it's the last five at the end of chapter twenty one. Thanks to those who reviewed.)**

**Songs: I never told you-Colbie Caillat**

**Shakira-don't bother**

**Taylor swift-sparks fly**

**Shakira-eyes like yours**

Making my way over to the couch, with phone in hand I knew that this conversation was the one that will change my life one way or another. My mom was all I had. My dad, well I never net him because he left my mom when I was born. There were times when I wish that he was here but then again I didn't. I only saw two pictures of him. He never called and he didn't send any money for child support. Sad right? Well I believe in karma. Anyways, it was Sunday and I waited on my mom to pick up. It was a day off for her and it was now 8:59. When it went to her voicemail I hung up and tried again.

**(A/N: I'm going to put this conversation in English b/c it would be faster.)**

"Hello?"

"Hey ma, it's me. How are you doing?"

"Luna! I haven't heard from you for some time now. You had me worried!"

I doubted that because she would have called or something. Once again it proves of my relationship with my mom. I could have been kidnapped, raped, and then left on the side of the road for all she cared.

"I'm good, well as much as I can be, like I'm really happy here that I forget to call. I even forgot to call my friends, but they're probably as busy as I am right now. Just wanted to call in so you won't think I was dead." I fake laughed. Man, if I didn't call ever would she hunt me down? I just wanted to stay here.

"Good, good."

"Listen, ma…..I want to stay here in Forks…."

"What! No! Of course not! Are you crazy? You need to come back here in three weeks. What about your sisters?"

She says that because I'm her personal babysitter. I take care of _his_ and her daughters. When I don't take care of them suddenly I am the most selfish person in the world who only thinks about herself. Come on, I am in high school with AP and honors classes, hoping to get into two sports next year as well as dual enrollment and I have a part time job but apparently she doesn't get that I'm exhausted by the end of the day.

I loved my first little sister but the second one was a drag, even though supposedly she was a second me. The first one was in her terrible twos and the second was three months old, in my opinion she needs a LOT of attention which I don't have time to give.

"But ma, I love it here. Maybe if you send my transcripts over here or something I go to school here and you can be happy knowing that I'm happy….." I crossed my fingers. Her next words would determine my future.

"NO! I'll see you in three weeks. BYE!"

And she hung up. I sighed and threw the phone to the wall. Who was she to do this? I wanted to stay here because it felt like I belonged. I played my iPod dock and pushed play.

**Jayme Dee-Rules (from the hunger games soundtrack. I love the cd!)**

I sang along to the song with tears streaming down my face. I know, I looked horrible but hey I wasn't waiting for anyone special. My knight in shining armor was probably just a retard in tin foil. Just then my doorbell rang and I wiped away the tears away as fast as I can.

I wasn't in the mood for any girl scout cookies right now, wait no! I lied. I could use some peanut butter and chocolate cookies right now. I turned the knob to reveal Jacob smiling down at me with the biggest smile in the world. That was until he fully saw me. His smile turned into a look of concern in no time and I was soon questioned by the FBI, aka Jake.

"Who hurt you? Why are you crying? How long have you been like this? You look horrible, not bad I mean you always look beautiful, what I mean to say is…..that you…."

"Jake shut up and sure whatever. What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Jake, look into my eyes and you'll see how I'm _doing_"

"You look great Luna…" he said with the most fakest smile ever! I laughed because I was always one for sarcasm; it was just funny to me. I looked up to Jake to see that he was smiling very brightly, like he just won the lottery just by hearing me laugh. I never thought I would say these words.

"Do…you want to come in Jake?" He didn't need to be told twice because he was already lounging on my couch. What if….no! No dirty thoughts. You can't be with him. You heard your mom! Damn my mental emotions. He looked over to me, I was still by the front door so I closed it and walked over to where he sat and sat on the far end of the sofa. He saw this and scooted closer to me.

"Come on Luna, I don't bite." He kept coming closer until we were both hip to hip. All of his jokiness faded away and he pulled my chin up with his index finger. He started to lean in and I was 99.99% sure he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes, when I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes and saw that he was just staring at me, searching my eyes.

"Luna, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I was good at playing dumb and I had the face for it. I've been described as cute many times. I wanted to see if it worked on Jake. I also knew how to change the subject completely.

"I mean why were you crying earlier?"

"I was having a mental breakdown….it happens to a lot of girls and it's completely random. No harm done."

"Luna, stop lying. I can tell whether a person lies or not and quite frankly I just see through these lies. Now tell me what happened."

What! Jake can see through me! Was I losing my talent in lying? Maybe I should change the subject.

"Would you like something to eat? Hey Jake I see you finally wore a shirt." It was true. I usually saw him in cutoffs and he was shirtless, not that I was complaining but the Jake that sat next to me now was wearing a forest green t-shirt and long blue jeans, an upgrade I must say.

"Nice try, as hungry and handsome as I look I still didn't get my question answered. I stood up from the couch and yelled, "What do you want me to say, Jake! The truth? I doubt you want to hear it but here it is: I'm going back to the hell-hole I call my home and there is nothing I can do about it!" I was crying so badly that it was downright embarrassing. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and he didn't say anything, we both didn't.

"As much as I don't want you to go back, it's best for you. You do live there and it is where you've been your whole life." I pulled away and looked into his eyes which held sadness and sorrow, like he just watched his best friend die in front of him or something.

"I don't want to go Jake, I feel like I belong here. Maybe it's the imprinting talking but I lo-…like you a lot." I wasn't going to admit that I loved him yet. I fall in love easily and I always know when it's right.

"You're 16; of course you're going back. I love you Luna, a lot but I wouldn't want to be the reason that your parents came hunting you down." Hold up, Jake just said he loved me! I didn't want to leave him like that bitch Bella did. I wanted to make him and everyone happy.

"I just need to convince my mom. She'll understand hopefully. I'll be back here one day again Jake, soon. I promise, just don't find another girl to replace me when I'm gone."

"Never, it'll be you, forever and always."


	18. Chapter 18

**Nikki Flores-run back to me**

**3 weeks later**

The day I was dreading came and if I could pull off a Romeo and Juliet I would, for Jake. I wasn't some emo suicidal girl but I grew to love Jake more and more ever since that one day that we told each other that we will soon meet again one day. We spent every day with each other. I watched as he fixed his car in his garage, I've gotten to know Billy even better (he had the biggest smile on his face when we had dinner together but it was wiped away when Jake told him about me leaving), Emily became a sister to me as well as Leah, I've met Rachel and I couldn't be any happier for Paul, and the pack and I have become as close as ever, like we were a big ol' family. Last night Jake had slept with me….not like that, just holding me close. I had my head rested on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat, soon it became a harmonious melody lullaby to my mind and I fell asleep. I was to be at the airport but noon the next morning and I kept wishing that my mom would call again and say never mind but things like that never happen. It was just me and Jacob saying our goodbyes tomorrow. I said goodbye to the pack and Billy yesterday.

I woke up the next morning with tears. I saw that Jake was just watching me-concern written all over his face and I had to say it right now.

"Jake, I'm sorry. If I had the choice I would stay here- with you. The day I come back I promise I will be waiting for you. No one can replace you. I love you." It sounded right and the timing was perfect in my opinion. He looked shocked when I told him that I love him but hey, I had to say it and today was my last day here for a while.

"I love you too Luna. I'll be here, right here waiting for you."

I leaned up to give him a kiss and it was what I wanted it to be. His lips were warm and he started the kiss passionately. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck and I pulled him closer to me. He growled and I wasn't going to lie-it was a turn on. I only had an hour to be at the airport which meant I had to be going like now. I got off of Jake and walked over to my luggage and picked them up to put them into the car.

I would have…. but Jake picked up all three of my luggages as if they weighed nothing and he placed them in the car. He wasn't coming with me to the airport. He said he might have a mental breakdown and he again didn't want me to feel obligated that I had to stay here because of him. I locked up my doors to my house and turned to see him staring blankly at the car door. Would he be okay without me? I promised to come back as soon as possible. I hoped that I don't turn him into a Bella: when her boyfriend left her. He didn't deserve that.

He opened my door but I closed it and wrapped my arms around his torso, wishing I could stay her forever. He hugged me back but he pushed me back with little force-mainly because I didn't want to let him go. He pressed his lips onto mine and I noticed that it began to rain and hard. It was my first kiss in the rain and with Jake. When we pulled away we said it at the same time….I love you.

"I promise Jake, I'll be back for you. We'll call or text every day. Don't become like Bella when the leech ditched her, I won't leave you. I'll come back." I cupped his face and kissed his lips one last time.

"Come on Jake, say something."

He took a shaky sigh before he looked in my eyes. "I just want you to know that I love you Luna, a lot. Please don't find another guy. I just can't…..I wouldn't be able to….I just don't want you to go." He was crying and he was trying his best not to. He didn't want me to see by the way he looked at everything but me.

"Look at me Jacob."

He did and I saw it-the pain, the sadness, the love, and the hurt.

"Luna, don't look at me. Just go, you'll be late. I love you." He kissed me quickly before going into the woods and that's when I heard it-the heartbroken howl.

I got into my car and floored it. I kept on thinking about Jake so I turned on the radio to find something to sing along to.

**Shakira-did it again**

**Flyleaf-Set apart this dream**

**Flyleaf-the kind (lyrics)**

**Mariah Carey-I stay in Love (lyrics)**

The whole time I was passing by Forks I heard the howls and each one hurt me and the songs hurt me too, the lyrics all talking about love, except for the second one. I didn't want to leave and I was a determined person so I was coming back. I was going to stay here soon for the rest of my life no matter what I had to do. I would do anything-for Jake.

I had all of my stuff put away and got onto the plane. I went to my seat and I was happy that I got a window seat again. This time I also noticed that I didn't have anyone sitting next to me for the ride back. I sighed and I promised I wouldn't cry yet. I would soon, just not now. I put my headphones in my eyes and pressed play on my phone.

**Lifehouse-you and me**

I closed my eyes and rested my head back. I thought about Jake-our kisses, his heartbeat, his smile, his eyes, our future. How did I get so lucky? I didn't deserve him.

The song wasn't really helping me out but I didn't have the strength to change it. The plane soon took off and I opened my eyes to look out-to see my home disappear before me; the place I hated to leave. I was thankful that the song had finally finished. I leaned back once again and waited for the next song to play….boy did I regret which one came on.

**Bruno Mars-It will rain**

I got tired of all of the love and searched my music for songs that didn't have any sadness in them.

**Paramore-monster**

**Bruno Mars/Eminem-Lighters**

I fell asleep but I could still vaguely hear the music that played.

**Leona Lewis-twilight**

**Eminem-beautiful**

**Hollywood Undead-coming back down**

**Ke$ha-dancing with tears in my eyes**

**Lady Gaga-monster**

**Lifehouse-falling in**

**Lifehouse-hanging by a moment**

**Skylar grey-invisible**

**Taylor Swift-sparks fly**

**Arcade fire-Abraham's daughter**

**Taylor Swift-safe and sound**

**Maroon 5-come away to the water**

**Taylor swift-eyes open**

**Muse-starlight**

**Puddle of mudd-keep it together**

**Sally Anthony-so long**

**Seether-rise above this**

**Selena-I will survive**

**Shakira-pure intuition**

**Shinedown-if you only knew**

**Christina Perri-A thousand years**

**Simple plan-jet lag**

**Taylor swift-come in with the rain**

**Phil Stacey-you're not shaken**

**Jason Derulo-breathing**

**(A/N: I suggest that you guys find these songs and listen to them. They're all great!)**

The plane landed and I didn't want to stay at all. I made a promise to Jake that I would come back and I was going to follow through on it. I got off and found my entire luggage. They were heavier than what Jake made them out to be and I was struggling. I guess I was making a scene with my luggage because a guy with light brown skin and dark brown eyes came over to me and picked them all up.

"Names Lain" He wasn't a Jacob that was for sure. Jake was like a god while Lain was above average in looks; I couldn't see any other guy worth being with anymore.

"Are you going to be helping me out Lain?

"If you'd like." He was also not scrawny but he wasn't like John Cena either, just enough muscle to get the job done.

"Sure." We walked over to my car and he placed them in the trunk. I closed it when all was in and I turned to face him.

"Thanks Lain, that was nice of you."

"No problem." He flashed me a smile and when I saw that he wasn't moving I knew I shouldn't have even let him come near me.

"May I help you?"

"Come on, I helped you out. Maybe you can say yes to a dinner or a movie…."

"Maybe I can but I won't. I have a boyfriend who I love very much. Now if you don't mind move the fuck away from my car."

Maybe it was because we were in a crowded place- this was Florida after all but people started to walk by and yes I had screamed out that last line but he did what he was told. I didn't care if I looked like a crazy person; I'm now a million miles away from the person I love.

I shook my head and got into my car. I kept the radio off the entire time. I didn't want any distractions.

**1 ½ hours later**

I pulled up to the driveway and turned off the engine. I didn't do anything. I didn't move; I just sat there and stared at the place that would bring me bad memories. My family wasn't as bad, I was just still mad that my mom didn't let me stay. When staring became too much I got out of the car and took out my luggage and took them inside.

Apparently no one was home so I was able to unpack in silence. It was nice. I put my toothbrush back as well as my comb, lotions…..you get the point. I opened the biggest luggage I had which held my clothes and felt a warm tear go down my cheek. The first shirt I saw was a forest green t-shirt. The one Jake wore when we had promised we wouldn't let go. I didn't even know I had it. Maybe he had put it in when I wasn't looking or busy doing something else.


	19. Chapter 19

**I put it to my nose and smelled it-all Jake. I would wear it when I sleep tonight. Now everything Jake related had to be put to the back of my mind. After everything was put away it was now 6 in the afternoon. Where could they be? Pulling out my phone I saw I had 27 text messages and 7 missed calls. Jake called like….well he was all the seven missed calls. I felt guilty. I would call him after I ask my mom where she was at.**

**I pressed in her number and waited for her to answer.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Where are you?" I asked.**

"**Ahhh….calm down. I'm here at Maria's house." Maria was **_**his **_**cousin. I never went with them anywhere if he was in the car. She had a total obsession with him: like Bella to Edward, it was sick.**

"**I'll be there soon…"**

"**No, no, no, no…..take your time. I don't need you here right now. I'm just going to go to sleep right now. I'm tired."**

"**Okay, are you at the house?"**

"**Yeah." Where else? I thought to myself.**

"**Okay, bye."**

**I ended the call and immediately looked for Jake's number. I called and whoever was on the other side picked up after the second ring.**

"**Hello?" The voice sounded groggy and depressed.**

"**Jake?"**

"**Luna!" he sounded better but not quite like his old self.**

"**Jake you promised that you wouldn't be sad."**

"**I'm not….."**

"**Liar, I see right through your lies."**

**He chuckled and I smiled. Silence was soon taking over and I had to interrupt.**

"**Jake?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I miss you, a lot. I wish I could have you here with me. I promised that I would come back, hopefully sooner rather than later."**

"**Luna, I miss you too, but you belong with your family…"**

"**Not having you here with me hurts me Jake…" my voice cracked and I sobbed silently. Wow, I really was a mess. I don't do this at all.**

"**Luna, don't cry. I promise I'll be more…..myself. Just don't worry about me."**

"**Please Jake, don't lose yourself. I don't want to feel like it's my fault that you're like that. Think of the pack, your dad, just please do it for me."**

"**I promise Luna. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**And the call was ended. I never believed in true love. I would say that over and over months ago but now I do. I would complain every time my mom or sister cried for a guy, I was disgusted with the type of guys they preferred. Ones that would drink and cheat, what did they do? Follow them around like love sick puppies. Now karma has bit me and it sucks how deep in love I am with this boy. Only the difference is that I know that we will be with each other. Forever and always.**

**I changed into my pajamas which was just Jake's green T-shirt and some black shorts and pulled the coves over me. I smelled Jake all over me and I cried. I wouldn't cry on the plane but now was the time. My pillow became a pool with all of my tears. I cried for Jake, his pain, my pain, my life, what was to come, what past, and what my decisions would be.**

**1o months later**

**I did everything that was expected of me for the past ten months. I would clean, cook when I was hungry, take care of my two little sisters, got straight A's in school, and did everything my mom told me to do. I was a complete zombie. I no longer had anything. My face was pale, the lack in color because I no longer did anything I wanted to do. My smile was gone. I didn't go out with friends like I used to. I saw guys look at me everywhere I went but without Jacob…..things were different. **

**My mom must have finally caught on because today as I was typing up a final for my history class I heard her knock on my door.**

"**Luna? Can you open up?"**

**I always locked my door because it was a habit. I got up and opened the door. I let her in and she stepped in, taking in the surroundings. She turned to face me.**

"**Why are you like this?"**

"**Like what?" I asked. Yeah, I was playing dumb.**

"**You don't go out, you do whatever I ask, and you're not asking for anything anymore. You don't smile anymore and you're not complaining. What happened? What happened while you were away?"**

**I had to say it so she would understand.**

"**I grew up and when I saw and met the people in Forks and La Push I…..I felt like I belonged. The day you wanted me to come back, I just couldn't. I didn't want to leave."**

"**Is it because of a boy?"**

**It was quiet. I wasn't going to deny anything. She wanted the truth well she was about to hear it.**

"**Yes, ma. It's because of a boy. I know that he's the one. I don't look at another guy like I look at him. He's…different. I'm…..my heart is broken because I can't be with him."**

**She nodded her head. "I told you."**

"**What?"**

"**I told you." She repeated. "You once told me that no boy was going to bring you down like he had to me. I knew it."**

"**Ma, this is different. He doesn't hurt my heart. He's like my second half. I know that we will be together forever and always."**

**Her eyes started to water.**

"**I just don't want you to leave."**

"**Ma, you knew that I was going to have to leave one day or another. Did you expect me to live here for the rest of my life?"**

"**No...I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I remember when you were a baby, now look at you. All grown up….I understand. I just don't want to accept it."**

"**Oh Ma." I went over and pulled her into a hug. She was shorter than me which said a lot, remember I was 4'11? Yeah I have, like an inch or two on her so basically I feel like I'm the adult.**

"**I'll always be your little girl, but you have two more here…does that mean you'll let me go back?"**

**She thought about this for a second.**

"**Do you really want that?"**

**I nodded. "I know what I'm doing."**

"**Okay. When this school year ends then you'll stay for the summer there again and go your senior year to their high school. Just tell me which one and we'll send your stuff there."**

"**Oh my gosh ma! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

"**And about this boy…make sure you're…safe."**

**She wasn't talking about what I thought she was talking about, was she?**

"**Ma, no don't…just stop. I know everything there is to know about….that. I'm still a virgin but I know what there is to know about that."**

"**Okay, I wouldn't want you to come back knocked up and fatherless. Just do what you think is right. You're a smart girl." She got up and walked over to the door.**

"**Thanks ma."**

**She nodded and closed the door. I was still in shock that she let me go back. After finishing my homework I went and called Jake but he didn't pick up. Weird, he always did. I wasn't going to worry just yet, maybe he was just busy.**

**I only had one week of school left and I was going to make it count. Do you know that feeling you get when you hold a pencil and try to write on the first day of school after coming back from summer break? Yeah, that's how my face felt like. It was Sunday and I was learning how to smile all over again, yeah I was weird.**

**I was ready for Monday and I finally learned that smile. My color came back to face and I felt alive once again. I was going to be the best I can be.**

**I always picked out my clothes the night before school and I was now choosing out a long sleeve grey shirt, with some dark grey short shorts and my white Jordan shoes. At 10:32 I was ready to go to sleep but before I did I checked my phone to see if Jake had called back: he didn't. I was a little worried but not too much since he was probably still busy. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I woke up at 5:47 a.m. and went to go wash my face, put on my school clothes, and straighten my hair. I didn't have curly, poufy hair like my mom but I wasn't satisfied until my hair was sleek straight with my bangs pulled over to the right side of my face.**

**I liked what I saw when I looked into the mirror and I smiled. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I also used to take the bus but now I drive my car and drop off my two little sisters at the babysitter's house before I go to school.**

**Parking my car into the school parking lot I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked with my head held high. Confidence always helps me out. I went upstairs like I do now every morning and went over to meet my friend Julia.**

**Let me tell you about Julia. We actually became friends in eighth grade. She sat behind me in Spanish class and let me tell you we had good times in that class. I even received the award for best Spanish speaker when in reality I speak Spanglish. My mom even laughed when I showed her the award. Maybe the teacher felt bad for me or something?**

**I told her the news and I expected her to be happy for me but no she hugged me and cried onto my shoulder. It went like this the whole day. People were happy for me, yeah but they didn't want me to leave, especially on the last year. I even got weird looks when I told them about the special boy I had met-Jake. Imagine what people would tell you if you told them you were leaving to another state all for one boy. Yeah. I had to deal with that. I knew this was right. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday all passed like that and school was finally over.**

**People hugged me goodbye and I promised to call each one again one day. I walked over to my car and saw the one boy I had a crush on since forever leaning on my car. He was the one boy I was talking about before; remember Pauly D hair, the boy who loved the girl I hate? Yeah, him.**

"**Excuse me? Can you get off of my car?"**

"**So I hear you're leaving Luna."**

"**Yeah, I am or was but you're blocking my way."**

"**All for some boy right? I never thought you out of all people would leave for a boy. Is it because you're pregnant?"**

"**No! I met him in the summer. After 10 months don't you think people would have seen me with a big belly by then?"**

"**Then what's the real reason?" he said taking a step closer.**

"**That's none of your business."**

"**I thought you liked me."**

"**I used to like you. I learned better now."**

"**What if I asked you out right now? What if I told you that I always liked you the whole time but was too shy to ask you out?"**

"**I wouldn't believe you. I have a boyfriend now and I will never leave him for you. You're too late. Good luck with what's her face."**

**I walked past him and got into my car. Who was he to do that to me? I had cried for him before and I learned the hard way that he wasn't the one for me. Now I didn't feel anything for him.**

**I got home and immediately started packing. Jake had called me back before but it was at times when I was either in school or when I was sleeping. I would try to call back but he didn't answer. So he doesn't know about me going back yet.**

**I was to be at the airport by 9:30 the next morning so tonight was a party, well a goodbye party. All my cousins, close friends, and anyone else who likes food and knows me were going to be there. By the end of the night I was exhausted but I was going to wake up and get to Forks, Washington on time, hopefully. **


	21. Chapter 21

I made sure that I woke up at 7:00 sharp. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to go to Forks just because I was tired. I would sleep over there, or on the plane. I hurried to put the luggage in the car, when I turned around I say my mom staring at me, watching my every move.

I walked over to her and hugged her one last time.

"I love you, ma. Thanks."

Again she started to cry.

"Who's going to help me out? What about your two little sisters? Who's going to take care of them?"

The last time she tried to make me feel guilty I fell for it and I was screwed over afterwards. Every time she tried it on me I thought about the first time she tried it and the end result. So now I don't feel sorry for her anymore. She wanted me and _him_ in the same house, for us to be there for her but nope, I counted the days down until I was eighteen so I could leave.

I guess I got lucky because I was now seventeen and I was finally leaving.

"You've thought of ways to get what you wanted. Now that I'm gone I will be less of a bother. I won't ask anything of you except for you to let me go. I know what I'm doing, I promise. Just don't let_ him_ hurt them. I don't want to know that I've wasted my time raising them just so you and him can go drink together and forget about them. Be good to them."

I pulled away and started walking toward the car. I turned one last time and got in. Here I was leaving what I thought I was going to be for another year. I am extremely grateful that she let me leave, beyond words even.

So here I am once again on a plane toward Forks. Maybe I begged the person next to me for the window seat or something but I had it again. I just love watching the clouds and the land beneath me. Anyways the person reluctantly agreed but I guess she wanted it too because she went to find one afterwards. It wasn't crowded. Heck I could count like 40 empty seats in front of me.

What would I do when I saw Jake? Would he have been after Bella like she was to him after her boyfriend left her? Jealousy coursed through my veins and I didn't like it. I calmed down after counting to ten and closing my eyes. I hoped he wouldn't do that to me.

I got off the plane after it landed and now I was in the car, I wasn't going to find another creeper like Lain so I had to get all of my bags in the truck by myself. A little music can't hurt me now, can it?

Britney Spears-gimmie more

Christina Aguilera-dirty

Destiny's child-survivor

Britney Spears-toxic

Christina Aguilera-what a girl wants

One direction-what makes you beautiful

Eminem-no love

I finally arrived to my old home. I would be keeping the same house for the rest of my life if I got lucky. I did love it and it was near La Push. I know what I'll do. I'll go down to First Beach and go cliff dive. I've done it before I left and I actually did well. Paul and Jared taught me how to, while Jacob watched on and was being held down by Quil and Embry. Sam and Emily watched on as well as Leah and Seth. Jake didn't take it well the second I jumped down the cliff. He actually jumped in the second I jumped off the cliff.

*Flashback*

I had just jumped off and landed into the ocean. As I reached the surface I heard shouts coming from up the cliff and I was scared that maybe there was a shark or another vampire next to me in the ocean and they were trying to warn me.

I swam as quickly as I can to the shore and sat down on the sand. I looked up to see what the warning was about: Jake. I thought it was sweet of him to after me but I needed him to know that I can handle it.

"Really?" I asked him as he sat down next to me and pulled me to him. He was really hot, yeah that way too, so I was dry in no time.

"Jake, you know I can take care of myself."

"I know, but imprint-"

"Imprinting nothing Jake, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but it was hard watching you go down that cliff. The last time a normal human girl tried to jump off that cliff, which is the highest one here, she almost died. I say almost because I was the one who saved her."

"Let me guess it was Bella." When he didn't say anything I kept talking. "I want to know how to cliff dive because I need a stress reliever. I'm not going to go on a motorcycle, unless you teach me…" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "And I'm not normal. You should know that by now. No one is. Plus Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Emily, Quil, and Embry were all there in case something was to happen to me. Plus you were there for me-"

He silenced me with his lips.

*End of flashback*

Putting my entire luggage inside I went over to the biggest one and pulled out my black bikini and a white, well I don't know what they're called. It's like a skirt except you tie it at the waist on one side, yeah that**. (A/N: Sorry if someone sends me a message to what it's called then I'll put another chapter up and mention you in it before the story.)** I was also going barefoot; it was the beach after all.

Once I got to the beach I started to walk over to the highest cliff, it was the only one I have ever jumped off of anyways. I walked over to the edge and closed my eyes. The wind was blowing my hair behind my face and my skirt thing was swaying behind me as well. I opened my eyes and scanned the beach and saw several people all over. I wasn't looking for Jake because I knew he wasn't here, no matter how much my gut told me that he was.

Bella's POV

I was here at First Beach with Jacob because I wanted to hang out with him some more before I became like _him._ I wanted to tell Jake how happy I was that Edward was going to turn me into a vampire but the Jake I saw before me was different. He wasn't like his old self. He was a mirror of what I was when Edward had left me.

I felt ashamed. He didn't need this. I missed the old Jake. He told me about how Luna left and promised to come back soon, but it's been like what 10 months? The hope he had was slowly dying, anyone could see that. He was a mess. His hair was all over the place and it was a little past his shoulders now. He only wore cut offs and they were dirty, maybe from the dirt he came in contact with when he was a wolf? I really didn't know.

It was quiet between us and I was nervous. Jake usually had something to talk about-not anymore. I was ready to say goodbye now. Maybe I'll give him like a minute. If he didn't say anything I'll probably just go.

I looked around and found myself looking up at the cliffs. There was a girl there. She wore a black bikini top and a white skirt. She was beautiful in my opinion. As I looked even closer I saw that it was…..Luna!

"Jake, look Luna!" he looked alive once again and searched all over the place for her.

"Where, Bella?"

I pointed up to the cliffs and he started to run over to where she was, so much for a goodbye. He was running but suddenly stopped when she looked over to him and then at me.

Luna's POV

I saw him, my Jacob and he was with Bella. Jake and I looked at each other but we were like 100 feet away from each other. He was on the sand near the beach while I was still on the cliff. I looked away from him and took off my white skirt, so I was just in my bikini. Counting to seven I would jump.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

"Luna!"

_5, 6, 7_

And I jumped. Just coming from Florida, the water showed me just how cold it can get. No wonder I slept every night here in Forks with the heater on. The adrenaline rush was different now, I was truly free. I was now with Jake.

Jake.

Oh man. Reality hit me, well it was really the waves and I was sucked under again. I could beat the current. Motivation was always the key. So I swam to shore and it took longer than I expected. I also didn't see Jake or Bella when I got to shore. Did they leave? Together?

"Luna!"

I turned around to see Jake shirtless in the water making his way over to me.

"Jake..." I breathed.

When he finally reached me he pulled me into the biggest hug and swirled me around. I giggled into his shoulder. He finally let me down and kissed me. It was nice to be back. The kiss was only sweet, but he put his every emotion into it. When he pulled away I pulled him back in for another one. After all the kissing, I walked back to the cliffs to go get my skirt as he followed. I was only wearing a bikini and he was walking behind me, probably staring at my ass. I slowed my pace and walked along his side. Great now he was staring at my chest. He was making it noticeable too because he kept tripping.

"Stop tripping."

"I can't help it. I just can't believe that you're here."

"I said I would come back." I said as I bent over to pick up my skirt. I heard the sound of shuffling and before I knew what was coming I was picked up and hugged by Paul. The whole pack was here. I heard everyone talking but only picked up some of what they were saying.

"She's back!"

"Jacob won't be sad!"

"She's not leaving anymore-"

"Glad she's here"

"Damn what is she wearing?"

"Jake you're lucky-"

"Is that Luna?"

"Paul let her down it's my turn to hug her."

I laughed at the last one but didn't think it was funny when I was squeezed to death by Seth. When I was finally let down I saw everyone.

"Hey guys. How you been?"

"Good now that you're here Luna. I was expecting Jacob here to have himself hung any day now because he's been so depressed lately." Oh Embry, Embry, Embry.

I looked over at Jake and he was looking at me with so much emotions. I didn't know that I could have so much control over him.

"Aww, is that true Jake?" I asked while I walked over to him.

He looked down and nodded his head.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm leaving with Jake now. We've got some catching up to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow at Emily's place." I took Jake's hand and led him over to my car. I heard the guys say something but I ignored it, probably another comment about my bikini.

I must have been right because I heard Jacob turn and growl at…..Seth and Embry? Okay. I didn't expec that one.

Once we got into the car, which I was proud to say was a black Ferrari. Yup, I know I know. You can stop gasping. After saving up about every penny I had, I was able to afford it. I also had a Cadillac Escalade, also black.

"You want to drive?" Last time I checked, he had a red Volkswagen Rabbit. He had to have his license didn't he?

"Are you sure?"

You could tell that he wanted to and who was I to tell him no?

"Yeah, just don't crash. I wouldn't want my baby to get hurt."

"I'm a werewolf, I don't get hurt."

"I meant my Ferrari…."

The look on his face was priceless and I was ready for it to come. I also happened to have my phone out so I got a good shot of his face. His cheeks turned red when I showed him the picture and he begged me to delete it.

That's how the whole conversation went the entire time he was driving me to my house.

"Delete it."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"I'll be your servant for life."

"You already are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Just delete the picture, please."

"But you look adorable in the picture."

"I'm not adorable, I'm hot. Now delete it and I'll take another one and this time I'll look better."

"But this picture is of you but caught by surprise."

He pulled into my driveway and turned off the engine.

"Luna, look at me."

I made the worse decision possible: I looked into his eyes.

"Please?"

"ohhhh, man! You're no fun."

I deleted the picture and looked back at him. He was smiling the cheater! We made eye contact and he started to lean closer and closer….

Nope, I opened my door and left him just puckering his lips.

"No picture equals no kiss." I laughed and walked to my front door and closed it behind me. He walked right in. I walked over to my room and threw my skirt to the floor. He followed me.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out, I need to change."

"I'm not complaining-"

"Jake!"

He laughed before he closed the door after him and I soon heard the TV turn on. Oh, what will I be without Jake? Going through my suitcase I pulled out a Jake's green t-shirt and some black cotton shorts. After I put them on, some clean underwear and bra I took my bikini off I went over and sat on Jake's lap. He was ESPN, typical.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked me.

"Is it?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could pull off. "I didn't notice. It was just there. I thought it belonged to my ex-boyfriend." He growled. Point three for Luna.

"Who? What's his name?"

"Geez Jake I was just kidding. Calm your fur down. So what's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Not much. I went to school, went home, and patrolled a lot around here just to get you out of my mind. I even did triple shifts sometimes but nothing worked. What happened with you?"

"Same as you. I went to school, did well, obeyed my mom, and not once did I ask for anything or complain. So she went to talk to me about it and here I am staying for the summer, and probably the rest of my life."

"REALLY?" he had the biggest smile one could have and I was surprised that it didn't hurt his face, though his teeth were something to show off…..

"Yeah, I just have to find a high school here to go to and I'm good to go."

He pulled me into the biggest hug and then he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"You are going to love it here. We've got everything: friends, food, werewolves, and me."

"How can I resist?" I laughed and got off of him to go into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I asked him. I would have to go to the store to restock; I would just call the pizza delivery guy.

"Yeah, Luna you don't have to…"

"Yes I do because I'm hungry too. Now what's the pizza number?"

After we received the pizza, which I had to force Jacob to put his money back in his pocket; he promised that he'd take me out to eat one day. We were now on my bed watching the Hunger Games. It had a mixture of violence and a love story, something we could both enjoy to watch.

Jake wanted the love story and I wanted the action, I think.

"Would you go out with me now?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm serious. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Do you really want a 4'11" jealous girl to be your girlfriend?"

"Lun-"

"I'm just asking to know if you are sure."

"I am sure! I want you Luna. You are everything to me. You not being here was hell for me. Please."

"Yes, Jake. I'll be your girlfriend." Inside I was screaming like a middle school girl. Jake would be the best that I would ever have.

And I fell asleep once again to the beat of his heart.

**(A/N: alright anyone who is reading this story. I was a twilight freak when I was writing this but all of it went away when One Direction came into my life *sighing dreamily* I wish to meet them but you know I can't afford it yet. Anyways I stopped because it's hard to write a story when you don't have any inspiration …maybe I'll write a One Direction fanfic. Who knows? I do love ZAYN….Vas Happenin'? Man I LOVE that. Bye!)**


End file.
